


Don't Look At Me

by filthycorrade



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthycorrade/pseuds/filthycorrade
Summary: Rhys has secrets that Feyre is about to uncover.





	Don't Look At Me

Tomorrow was the Summer Solstice. 

And Feyre couldn’t find Rhys anywhere.

Feyre had been wondering around Velaris, looking for Rhys. They had been at the townhouse that morning, though they had been slightly too preoccupied to worry about their plans, now she couldn’t find him anywhere. She had tried looking down the bond but found nothing but his shields. She had tried tapping on his shields asking for permission to enter, but she had no such luck. 

Feyre decided she’d go ask around, and she was closest to Amren’s place, so she’d go there first. Walking at a brisk pace, she smiled and gave pleasantries to those who greeted her. Usually, she’d have stopped to make small talk to the business owners or to the townspeople, but she just wanted to find Rhys.  
As she walked up to the door to Amren’s house, she raised her fist to knock but found the door swinging open with a bang as it slammed back against the wall.   
Amren was still adjusting to her new powers then.

Feyre cautiously walked through, hoping that the god's damned door wouldn’t chop her in half. It didn’t. She walked down the hall to where she could see Amren sitting at a small table, reading a book. 

“Hello, girl. Why are you here?” Without looking up Amren made a motion with her hand and the door snapped shut. 

“I was goi-“, but Feyre’s words got cut off as Varian walked out from Amren’s bedroom, a towel low on his waist. 

Drying his hair he started speaking, “Love, who was at the-“ He looked up, towel stilling in his hands.

“OK. Holy burning hells. I believe that was my cue to leave.” Feyre scrambled back down the hall and walked back onto the street, trying to comprehend what just happened. She walked until she got to the Rainbow, gazing around, but as she did, she couldn’t help the memories flooding back, of that dreaded day, when she was defending the town she hadn’t known she would love so dearly.

Shaking her head, Feyre turned on her heels and made for the House of Wind.

—————

After arriving at the house, Feyre walked straight for the kitchen. Walking around Valeris for hours was exhausting. Feyre was hungry, and what she would do for a glass of water. She knew she could’ve asked one of the shop owners but she didn’t want to be an inconvenience. Surely they’d be busy enough with the tomorrow's celebrations.

As she strolled to the kitchen, she ran her hand over furniture, still relishing the peace she found in this court, with her family. Though she certainly could’ve stood and reminisced all day, she was desperate to get that cup of water, so she continued to the kitchen.

Feyre hand taken the glass off of the shelf and started walking for the pitcher of water on the bench. She poured the water and drank it in silence, then started walking towards the sink when-

“SHIT!”

Feyre dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor as she heard Rhys’ curse ring through the empty house. 

Feyre’s feet were moving before she registered what she was doing. Running down the halls, she called his name down the bond. 

Rhys?

No answer

RHYS!

She ran towards their bedroom, only to find it empty. She stood in the middle of the room, thinking about where he could be. Then Feyre heard a groan coming from the bathing room. 

“What in burning hells?” Feyre walked towards the bathing room and opened the door. She found Rhys doubled over clutching his face. 

“Rhys? What? Are you okay?”

His head jerked up in surprise. He hadn’t even known she was there. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

“Don’t look at me!” Rhys’ voice was hoarse. 

“What happened?” Feyre was in front of Rhys a flash. She lifted her hands to pry his own off of his face. But she couldn’t see anything wrong. Looking at the counter, Feyre saw a pair of tweezers sitting under the mirror. She looked between the tweezers and Rhys, the back again. Then burst out laughing. Rhys’ hands dropped to his sides as she cackled, head tipped back, clutching her stomach. Rhys glared at Feyre as her laughter died down. She was gasping for breath by the time she stopped. She put a hand on the counter to steady herself as she calmed her breathing. “Were you plucking your eyebrows?” Feyre’s voice held disbelief as she picked up the tweezers.

Rhys’ hand snapped out to snatch the tweezers from her hand. 

“In my defense,” Rhys pointed the tweezers at Feyre, “It is a lot harder and far more painful than when Nuala and Cerridwen do it for me.” 

Feyre choked. When Nuala and Cerridwen do it for him?

“You get your eyebrows plucked?”

“Why, of course, Feyre Darling. How else would they be this perfect?” Rhys lifted a dark brow as he spoke.

“I just thought it was your stunning High Lord genes. I have seemed to lost some of my adoration for you.” Feyre huffed playfully and turned around crossing her arms. She grinned wickedly as she heard him walk up behind her.

“Love, that hurt this poor High Lord’s feelings.” One of his hands came to rest on her hip, the other tangling in her hair as he grazed his lips over her shoulder. Feyre shuddered at the touch as Rhys continued speaking. “Maybe you could make me happy again?” 

He swiveled Feyre around till she was pressed against him. Rhys trailed his hands up her body slowly, eyes never leaving Feyre’s gaze. His hand finally reached her face whilst the other went around to the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. His lips met hers in a soft touch. Again. But, impatient, Feyre grabbed for the lapels of his fine tunic and crushed further against him, her kisses becoming hungry. Her lips moved against his, and she sighed against his mouth, pulling away, barely a hands width between their faces. 

“And what exactly would making you happy involve?” She murmured, still trying to catch her breath, a suggestive smirk playing over her lips.

And then faster than she could react, Rhys was holding up the tweezers between them.

“Help me.” His voice was deadly serious.

Feyre snatched the tweezers from his hand, and he made to turn and walk back to the counter.

But not quick enough to miss Feyre’s hand flying up to hit him over the back of the head, and as he swore, she just chuckled and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey idk what this is but like maybe enjoy


End file.
